residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Elephant keeper's diary
Elephant keeper's diary (journal du gardien de l'éléphant) est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2''. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans le niveau Wild Things, dans le Zoo de Raccoon City. Plus précisément dans la tour de contrôle de la Scène des éléphants. Description Ce journal donne quelques indices sur l'utilité d'un objet clé. Transcription Français= En faisant du rangement, j'ai trouvé une vieille BGM tape. Je l'ai écoutée par curiosité. C'est l'ancienne musique de parade du zoo. Le vieux Joseph m'a dit qu'une grande parade était organisée dans le temps et que les éléphants étaient déguisés. Cette coutume a pris fin il y a 15 ans. Longtemps, Oscar a été la vedette de la parade. Je l'ai fait écouter à Lloyd. Il pense que ça vaudra cher un jour. Il m'a conseillé de la dupliquer pendant qu'il est encore temps. Je pense qu'il est cinglé, mais je devrait peut-être la copier. Oscar se comporte bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Il n'est pas malade mais il est très énervé. Il était si agité aujourd'hui qu'il a cassé une partie de sa cage. C'est la première fois que ça se produit. Il faudrait peut-être demander au vétérinaire de l'examiner. C'est Lloyd qui s'occupe des emblèmes cette semaine. Il va rester plus tard que d'habitude. Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre, mais il a la belle vie. Après tout, le Dome est à côté de l'Entrée principale... Justement, je crois que le Dome fermera au milieu du mois prochain. Il ne vaut pas la peine d'être démoli. Je parie qu'il va rester rouiller pendant des années. Quel gâchis... |-| Anglais= When I was cleaning up the junk around here, I came across an old BGM tape. I played it to see what it was, and it was the old zoo parade theme. According to old man Joseph, there used to be a big elaborate parade in which they outfitted Elephants in Christmas lights up until about 15 years ago. He says Oscar was the star of that parade for years. I let Lloyd have a listen, and he's convinced that it'll be worth money someday. He said I should dub it while I still have the chance. I think he's nuts, but it might be a good idea to copy it for posterity. Oscar sure has been acting strange lately. He's not sick or anything, but he just won't calm down. He got so excited at feeding time today that he broke part of his cage. Nothing like that's ever happened before. Maybe I'd better have the vet take a look at him. Lloyd's been put on "emblem duty" this week, so he'll have to stick around longer than usual. He won't stop bitching about it, but he's got it easy, really. The dome is close to the front gate, after all. Speaking of which, I guess the dome is getting shut down toward the middle of next month. They're too damn cheap to tear it down, so it'll probably just sit there for years and rust. What a waste. |-| Japonais= 　月　日 ステージ裏のがらくたを整理していると古いＢＧＭテープを見つけた。 試しに聞いてみると、どうやら園内パレードで使う曲のようだ。 ジョセフじいさんの話では、 15年前までは象が電飾をしょって園内をパレードしたらしい。 なんと、オスカーはそのころパレードの主役を務めていたとか。 同僚のロイドにテープを聞かせると「いずれ価値が出るかも知れない、聞けなくなるまえにダビングしておけ」などと言う。 正直、やつの価値観はあてにならないが、オスカーのために記念にとっておいても悪くはないだろう。 　月　日 最近、オスカーの様子がおかしい。 とくに病気というわけでもないのに、やけに落ち着きがない。 今日はエサの時間に興奮して、鉄柵を壊してしまった。 今までそんなことは一度もなかったのに…。 早めに獣医に診てもらったほうがいいかも知れない。 今週はロイドとともに正面エンブレムの管理当番になるから、見回りの時間も長くなる。 やつも面倒だとぼやいていたが、ドームはまだ正門に近いし、楽な方だ。 そのドームも来月中には閉鎖される。 まあ、あんなケチがついた以上、残しておくのもどうかとは思うが。 もったいない話だよ。 Galerie Pcsx2 2017-04-28 13-08-39-01.png Pcsx2 2017-04-28 13-08-40-29.png Pcsx2 2017-04-28 13-08-41-41.png Pcsx2 2017-04-28 13-08-42-39.png Pcsx2 2017-04-28 13-08-43-35.png Pcsx2 2017-04-28 13-08-44-35.png Pcsx2 2017-04-28 13-08-45-21.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Elephant keeper's diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2